rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Best Day Ever
Best Day Ever is the seventeenth episode of the RWBY animated series. It was first shown during the first day of the fourth Rooster Teeth Expo (RTX) on July 4th, 2014, and it premiered online on July 24th, 2014. Summary The episode starts off in the City of Vale, where the owner of From Dust Till Dawn is seen reopening his store, marking its grand reopening, following the events of a recent dust robbery. As he gets down from the ladder and falls, Emerald helps him up and asks if he could help her find the location of a store, since she is not from around. After getting the directions, she is stopped by Mercury who makes note on her being lost. Emerald tells him that she will pay him to shut him up using money from a stolen wallet, but he refuses so he can keep teasing her. Angry at his later remarks, she tosses out the wallet she stole, but keeps the money while Mercury follows behind her. The duo then head and walk towards the direction, while Mercury complains on how Vale is dull, but Emerald points that she likes it. They soon arrive at Tukson's Book Trade and the owner, Tukson, comes up front when Emerald rings the bell. Emerald asks him if he has certain books while Mercury continues to open and loudly close books behind her before asking if he has any comics. When Mercury asks for a book and Tukson says he doesn't have it, their tone completely shifts. Emerald explains that she knows he is planning on leaving while Mercury begins to dim the windows of the store. She explains that his brothers in the White Fang wouldn't be happy to hear about his leaving and neither are they. When she gets him to admit that he knows who they are and why they are there, he tries to fight back by extending his claws and leaping at them from his desk. However Emerald dodges his attack and Mercury lands a kick while Tukson is helpless. They then leave the store, with Mercury taking a comic because he likes the pictures. Meanwhile at Beacon, Ruby Rose meets with her team in the dining hall and drops a large book full of ideas about how they can have the best day ever before the second term starts. Meanwhile Nora Valkyrie keeps flinging food at Yang Xiao Long, who happily eats it. As Ruby continues her speech, Yang and Nora's food fight becomes more intense until Weiss Schnee ends up getting hit in the face with a pie. Outside the hall, Sun Wukong is talking to Neptune about keeping his cool for when he meets his new friends. He also lets slip that Blake Belladonna is a Faunus and forces Neptune to keep it a secret because he doesn't want to betray Blake's trust by revealing her secret. However when they enter the dining hall, all the other students run outside out of fear of being involved in a massive food fight. After the fight is over Sun shows great enjoyment at seeing the event, but Neptune is covered in soda and appears very unhappy. Glynda Goodwitch then bursts through the doors and uses her crop to return everything back to normal, with Yang falling back into the room soon after. Glynda is obviously frustrated at them, but Ozpin allows them to get away with it because he wants them to still enjoy their youth. That night, Emerald and Mercury return to Roman Torchwick's hideout after their mission in Vale. Welcomed back by Roman, putting them as kids, Roman points out how it was just like a divorce. Emerald responds by telling him to spare the though of him procreating, but Roman responds by it being simply a joke. Having taken a sheet of paper from Emerald, the same one she had used earlier, Roman questions on why both had the address to Tukson's bookstore. With this, the two sides get into a small argument, with Mercury noting on how Roman can't fix his own problems, and that they had to fix it for him. Saying that he had it under control, Roman continues on what he would do to the two, but is stopped by Cinder Fall, who descends from a lift. Roman, stutters in response, as Emerald walks towards Cinder. Cinder however jumps at Roman telling him that he had to eliminate the runaway. Emerald continues and says on how Tukson was going to escape, and that she, along with Mercury decided to fix the problem, which was by killing him. Cinder, unhappy and angry tells Emerald on how she had asked her to keep her hands clean while in Vale, with Roman laughing in response. Telling them not to think, but to obey, Emerald responds back by saying it won't happen again. Returning her attention to Roman on getting the job done sooner, Roman points out on how his hands have been full in stealing dust. Mercury points out how Roman is just like anyone with a punk and ski mask, but Roman mentions on how he has the entire town scared. Question on Cinder's grand master plan, with Cinder responds by telling Roman to have a little bit more faith, caressing his face and that he will know what he needs to know when he needs to know. Having no longer anything to do with dust, Cinder puts out that they are moving to a new location, ordering them to have the White Fang clear out the building, and that they will receive details and coordinates later. Roman simply follows up by trying to smoke his cigar, but sees that Emerald has taken his lighter. Transcript Characters *Roman Torchwick *Ozpin *Glynda Goodwitch *Cinder Fall *Tukson }} Trivia *"The Third Crusade" mentioned by Emerald is a reference to the actual Third Crusade in which the King Richard I of England attempted to retake Jerusalem from Saladin. *When Weiss had a pie thrown at her face, the scene switches to Team JNPR with Ren, Pyrrha, and Jaune covering their eyes, mouth, and ear respectively. This symbolizes the speak no evil, hear no evil, and see no evil pictoral maxim. Although Jaune only covered 1 ear rather than both. *Ruby points at Team JNPR right before the food fight the same way Phoenix Wright does whenever he performs an objection. * When Emerald and Mercury return to the White Fang hideout, Emerald refers to Tukson as a rat. Mercury corrects her and calls him a cat, causing Emerald to question if he was like a puma. This is a reference to the second episode of Red vs. Blue, when the Reds obtain a Warthog and rename it. *Ruby, when explaining her plans to have the best day ever, slightly copies statements made by famous figures in American history. **Her speech starts similarly to Abraham Lincoln's Gettysburg Address. **When Weiss accuses Ruby of stealing her binder, Ruby says that she is not a crook; a statement made by Richard Nixon. **She referenced Martin Luther King, Jr.'s "I Have A Dream" speech. *When Roman, in the warehouse, points to progressively larger accumulated piles of Dust, he says "Eh?" progressively louder in response to Cinder asking him why he didn't collect Dust sooner. This is a reference to the Spongebob Squarepants episode "Rock-a-Bye Bivalve" when Spongebob points to progressively larger accumulated piles of dirty diapers and says "Mmm?" progressively louder. Inconsistencies Image Gallery 12 max. (Important note: Please use High Quality pictures of different scenes in order and in a .PNG file.) Please use the format. Video To be released on July 31st. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 2